Fairy Tail, second generation!
by NaluFan62
Summary: This follows the Nalu and Gruvia families. Silver, Gray's youngest gets influenced by an evil soul. Will Nashi be able to save him before he is all evil? Read to find out! mild cussing OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: this is my first fan fiction so Plez enjoy**

**Sadly I don't fairy tail**

**Anyway here's chapter 1**

Nashi's New Partner and First Job! (Nashi's POV)

"No"

"But Dad Aunt Mira said you started doing jobs at 9 and I'm 13, it's unfair!" I complained, Aunt Mira was also Mirajane Struass the S-class wizard and waitress at the most famous guild in all of Fiore. She and my mother told me stories about my father mostly about his recklessness but also his overprotectiveness nature.

"But did she tell you how many cities he destroyed?" my mother asked. "Well no but-" she cut me off, "I'll make you a deal find a partner in the next..."she looked at the clock across our table and thought for a minute. I couldn't help but wonder how she could think with Gray trying to murder Elfman, "5 minutes" she finally said.

"Luce I don't know bout that." my dad said in worried tone, as I walked away all I could hear was a faint "it's fine" before I went to look for a partner. Skimming across the guild I saw Silver, he has his mother's hair and is always wearing dark clothes he is also Gray's second child(his first is Rain, a stalker toward Aunt Levy's First child Steel) all I know about him is that he gets made fun of throughout Magnolia, it's probably because he's scared of almost everything, so I walked up to him and halfway there, Steel(followed by Rain) put him in a head lock. At that moment I saw how terrified he was, and then and there I promised myself and him, mentally, that I would protect him from that as much as I can. I also found my partner.

I acted quickly and set Steel's pants aflame, he let Silver go and ran away screaming. I started to laugh but then I heard Silver cough then my attention turned back to him.

"You ok?" I asked, concerned then I heard my mother shout "3 minutes!" I had to act quickly.

He finally answered, "Y-Yeah, thanks and what does your mom mean when she said you have 3 minutes?" when I went to answer I looked straight at him and saw his dark blue eyes.

"In order for me to go on a job I need to find a partner in the next 3 minutes," I said casually, just like before he didn't answer right away.

"oh..." he said after a couple seconds

"Do you want to be my partner?" I said with a sweet smile. He gave me a shocked and confused look finally saying,

"M-Me?"

"Yeah, you."

"But why?"

"Well you seem ni-" he cut me off before I could finish,

"No, I mean you could choose any stronger wizard but you chose me, I can't even control my magic."

_He can't control his magic? _ I thought _Maybe I can help him,_ finally I said.

"yeah I could, but your the only one who doesn't want to fight 24/7. And maybe I can help you with your magic."

He just gave me a look, "I have 1 minute left so just answer" I said, anxious. for his answer he said something unexpected he stuck out his hand and smiled, something I haven't seen him do.

Then he said " Yeah I'll be your partner, let's go tell your mom." He said.

" Then we can get a job! " I shouted excitedly, as I shook his hand.

We walked over to my mom and dad and I said, " Well here's my partner, can I go on a job now?"

"No!" My father said bluntly.

"Natsu, she has to grow up some time, just like Ash." My mom clarified

Here we go, it's all about Ash, my older brother, he was always the perfect child while I always had to be protected by my parents.

" But he was ready then..." my dad said.

"I'm ready now!" I yelled, I'm growing impatient with my dad,

"Nashi don't yell." My mother said calmly "Well what do u want me to? Be calm while my father criticizes me?!"

"Nashi, I'm sorry but I just don't want my baby girl getting hurt" I saw the sweetness and worriedness in his eyes and it made me smile, finally I said " Don't you worry Dad I won't get hurt I am a Dragoneel after all." With that he flash I signature grin and said "that's right, sweetie"

By the time I realized Silver wasn't next to me, I saw him at the request boardboard, smiled

and came back to me " I think this one's good." He said I looked at it and it read:

**Two mages needed**

**defeat a ice and fire wizard!**

**20,000 jewel.**

When I was done reading it I looked at Silver and smiled"this is perfect " I couldn't wait to get started!


	2. while on the mission

**Author's note: this is my second chapter! **

**Here's chapter 2**

It was a two hour long ride to Hargeon, it's ironic that the fire and ice mage would be where my mom and dad met. Finally the train stopped and I looked down to my right and felt my cheeks become hot...Silver was sleeping on my shoulder,_ man he looks cute. SHUT UP! you don't like him like him. _I continued to argue with myself on how I just met him and that mom tought me not to go for a guy just on his looks. I was arguing so much that I didn't even notice him stirring in his sleep then standing up.

We got off the train and went to find a place to stay. Mom gave me enough jewel to pay for two days and one night. I gave Silver the cash and told him to find a place and I would go investigate. He looked around, looked back at me then reluctantly agreed.

I went to go look around then I saw something in the tall grass and trees, _obviously someone wanted No one to find you_ I thought I decided to take it an investigate the area with Silver tomorrow it's now nine o'clock and I'm calling it a day.

_The next day _

I woke up around eight put on my usual cardigan, my brown skirt and boots put my ridiculously long pink hair in a ponytail. And then woke up Silver to investigate that area, I tried to shake him but he sleep hit me, then I screamed 'get you lazy ass moving, punk' and he was off.

When we reach the area, we saw something that wasn't there before trees burned and froze one was where I found thing( after investigating I thought it might be a key) I could tell Silver wanted to run, but I held onto his arm and I tightened the grip when I heard something behind us. It was someone laughing a sinister laugh.

"Who are you?" I asked, trying to sound fearless.

"Who am I?" He chucked, but stopped he must've seen my fairy tail emblem on my hand. " Fairy Tail wizards, huh?" Then he saw Silver and laughed even louder.

"What are you laughing at?" I demanded.

"You two toddlers, and apparently his father is Gray Fullbuster, one of the most powerful wizards in Fairy Tail." He said, from the corner of my eye I saw Silver's eyes widen.

_How the hell did he know that _I thought

" Oh, so you wanna know how I know, well Miss. Nashi Layla Dragoneel, it's called "one way telepathy" I can hear your thoughts but you can't hear mine. Pretty cool right, speaking of cool" he used ice magic to grab the key thing but I scorched his ice into Nothing.

"Fine. The hard way it is."

_The hard way? _I thought

**(N/A: I think it's time for Silver to shine)**

**Silver's POV**

My mind is going a mile a minute, but before I can process what he said, he used his, ice Maker magic? and grabbed me I tried to face my fears and struggle loose, showing I have some strength, but his grip on me got stronger I yelled at Nashi to come help. I could tell she knew I was loosing oxygen. His grip got even tighter, I was starting to see black spots. I mustered another cry before everything went black.

"SILVER!"

**(N/A: now back to Nashi㈶1)**

I saw Silver,limp and lifeless, I didn't know what to think,then the man let go of him. Seeing Silver fall to ground made me cry,I ran to catch him. Once he was in my arms I checked for a pulse I sighed in relief _he's still alive _I thought. Then a wave of anger swept over me.

The man simply laughed about how it was too easy. I got so angry that I blacked out and next thing I knew he was dead. I half expected his heart to be in my hand but luckily it wasn' my attention went back to Silver.

**(Silver's POV) **

When I came to, I saw I wasn't where I last was, I was at the infirmary at Fairy Tail. Next to me I see a sleeping Nashi, her hair is a mess and her face is tear stained. _What happened while I was out?_ I wondered. I shifted uncomfortably, _a girl has never been this close to be before. _I thought. The way I moved must've woken her.

"I'm up! I'm up." she yelled.

Then she looked at me," You o-" then she hugged, more like took my life out of me.

"Everyone is so worried." She said._ Oh great, my mom's probably wigging out_ I thought.

"What about your dad?" Knowing he would also freak." He's angry mumbling something on how he knew I wasn't ready,then he talked to me and I came in here. You're dad was freaking too. He was saying how he's hoping you were OK. Your mom threatened me more than a few times." She said, quite casually.

"What happened how long was I out?" I asked without face hardened then she started to cry for what looked like the fourth time she hugged me and sobbed into my chest and saying how much she was sorry and she couldn't protect me. After processing what she said, I asked "What are you apologizing for? I wasn't your fault if it was anybody's fault it's mine." At that moment I felt like I would cry but I held it back, I wasn't gonna cry, No- not this time.

"You couldn't help it that you were scared." She retarded. "Imma go tell Aunt Wendy your awake." I nodded in agreement, then she left.


	3. at the guild

**Author's note: I hope you like the fan fiction so far!**

**And so here's the third chapter!**

**(Nashi's POV)**

"Aunt Wendy, Silver is awake..." I said still feeling the effects of the sleeping card Cana used on me,with what was going on I was losing sleep.

"You didn't tell him how long he was asleep did you?" She asked.

"No," To be completely honest I never had the heart. "Good, that's one thing I don't need to deal with." She was right he would flip if he found out.

"OK, so give him this it will keep him from passing out later," She said. She handed me a small bottle.

" what's in it?" I asked, she knew exactly why I asked that, I wouldn't trust many things after what happened. She just smiled and said " Don't worry Nashi, Virgo made it and you and your mother know how loyal she is," again she was right, all those times she tried dressing me, feeding me, and calling me princess. (she now calls my mom mistress, much to her dismay) I gripped the bottle, I trusted Virgo.

" Fine, how much?" I asked

"A teaspoon, and you have to feed him his lunch." She said,I suddenly felt my face grow hot. _I have to feed him his lunch?_ In my mind I was freaking out but I casually asked "why"

"Because the medicine makes him loose his appetite and if you just tell him to he might not actually eat more like pretend to." Once she finished talking she said "go"

I walked down the hall to Silver's room and when I reached his room I walked in and saw him light up when he saw me. I smiled,

"OK Silver, I need to give you a teaspoon of this" I said,pointing to the bottle. " OK " he said " You look much happier than when you left." He finished. Then he smiled not very big though.

"Well Yeah, seeing you smile and OK would make anyone happy. Also Aunt Wendy told me I had to..." I murmured the last part cause it's embarrassing.

" huh?"he asked he was straining to hear me. My face flushed to a deep red and I said, or Maybe shouted " she told me I had to feed you!" Now it was his turn to blush he turned a deep red. "R-really, I-I mean I can feed myself." He said. With my face still flushed I said "Well Yeah, I know that but apparently this stuff" I pointed to the bottle," makes you loose your apetite."

"Now open up." I said while pouring the liquid in the spoon. He reluctantly opened his mouth and ate the medicine then gave a disgusted look. "Does it taste bad?" I asked stifling a laugh.

"Beyond, it taste horrible." He said also while gagging. I looked out the window it was midday so it was also lunch. And I have to feed Silver.

"Imma go tell Mira to make you some lunch, how does soup sound?" I asked even though I know what he'll say.

"Not hungry."he replied. And there it is, that medicine sure kicks in fast. I ran to the door of the room and said "To bad, so sad." And ran down the hall in the steps on to the main floor of the guild. Some of the guild members gave me weird and worried looks. Maybe it was because I was smiling and running like I was before the incident or maybe it was the fact that I still looked awful. I ran past a mirror and stopped then I straighted out my hair and put some chapstick on, then continued on my way to Mira.

"Hey Mira-nira, can I get some soup?" I asked, she nodded and asked me how Silver was doing. " He's awake." I said, hoping I said it loud enough for everyone to hear. " Really, you told Wendy? " she asked.

"Well Yeah, she told me to give him some the medicine she gave me and to...um... "

"Um what?"

"To...feed him"

She started to squeal, I rolled my eyes, typical Mira. While waiting for the soup I looked around and saw my dad walking up to me, I'm still mad at him for thinking I wasn't ready, but I was more angry with myself when I knew he was right.

"Hey" He said "How are you doin today?"

I only answered with "Just peachy, why?"

"I heard Silver's awake, and I was talking with your mother and-"

"And what, ya'll decided not to let me on any more jobs?" I asked, impatient.

"No. You can still go on jobs just me or your mother have to approve it, OK? And you and me seem more distant, do you wanna talk?"He asked. I was so happy I was able to still go on jobs and that Dad wants to spend time with me. I knew he was right again we are more distant, I always thought it was because I wasn't a boy like Ash. I wanted to asked my dad something for awhile now and this and now is the best place.

"Dad?" I asked, "Have you ever wished for me to be a boy?"

**Natsu's pov **

Did she just ask me if I preferred two sons and No daughter? Sure taking care of a daughter is hard but I've always wanted a daughter. In matter of fact her name was my idea, ever since I fell for Lucy I made that name hoping we would be together and have kids.

"No, I've always loved you also why would you ask that?" I asked, I wanted to know why, was it because I told her she wasn't ready?

_She might not be the one not ready_

"How come you never gave me permission for jobs before?" She asked. Now I have to tell her otherwise she would think I hate her.

"I...was the one not ready, not you, you were and I wasn't ready to let my babygirl grow up and go on jobs." That was harder than expected. She looked at me surprised I guess she didn't expect that. Then she hugged me, I love this little girl more than life It's self, and to have her hug me epecially sense she never hugs me anymore is precious.

"On a less touchy subject, you know how your brother got his first job?" I asked, I wanted to make her laugh and the funniest thing I can think of is how Ash handles things.

She smiled and asked "How?"

"OK he made me promise not to tell anyone so don't tell any one epecially Janie and you know how he feels about her."**(N/A: Janie is Mira and Lacsus's** **teenage daughter and Ash's crush even though she's a year older btw im sorry if i spelled his name wrong)**

"I know" she said.

"ok so he begged me like got down on hands and knees begged." I smirked the memory made me smile each time. She stifled a laugh and grabbed the soup Mira set down in front of her.

**Nashi's pov**

On to feeding Silver with me partially blushing.

"Silver, I'm back." I looked at the bed but No Silver in it I set the tray of food down and turned around only to be face to face with him our noses touching. I avoided his eyes that were tearing into my soul. "I...Uh...um" was all I could say. He finally pulled back and asked, "whacha got there?"

"It's...Uh..." I looked at the bowl "soup"

"Oh great, enjoy" he said casually, not really caring. "Well Silver... Uh..it's for you remember? " I said turning red as a tomato.

"Oh Thanks" he grabbed the spoon and started to eat

_Phew, you just dodged a bullet there,he's actually eating which means you don't have to feed him._

I went to Aunt Wendy," What did you tell Silver" I asked her." Oh, I told him if he didn't eat he would miss karaoke with you." Then all of a sudden Silver came up behind me with an empty bowl and said "I'm done"

My mom yelled it was time to go and I hugged Aunt Wendy good bye and unconsciously hugged Silver too and when I pulled away I felt his lips brush against my cheek. As me,my dad and my mom left I knew tomorrow at the guild would drag on.

**Author's note: OK so Ash isn't in the story yet because he's training with Guildarts. Next chapter he will come that's why they're having a party ㈴2**


	4. characters

**This isn't a chapter, sorry! Instead this is a page on the characters in _Nashi's Life_**. **Some characters are not in the story yet, and I am also getting very confused so,y'all might be also. So enjoy the descriptions of the characters, the oc ones anyway.**

**First off.**

**Nashi Layla Dragneel**

age: 13

birthday: July 3

Magic: junior fire dragon magic

team: Silver, Rain, Shiloh, Hamachi

Nashi is a 13 year old girl and is the daughter of Natsu and Lucy Dragneel and the younger sister of Ash Dragneel. She is always determined to get her way and to stay happy. Just like her father she _ can_ be dense sometimes but overall has her mother's brains. Despite her father teaching her magic, she knows alot of fire techniques. Her team consists of her partner Silver, Rain, Shiloh and Hamachi. Nashi wears a yellow sweater/cardigan and a brown skirt with brown boots,she has her father's salmon pink hair and her mother's beautiful brown eye and smile.

**Ash Igneel Dragneel **

Age: 16

Birthday: July 14

Team: doesn't have one yet

Magic: disassmbly magic

Ash is the first born child of Natsu and Lucy. He has blonde hair and has dark olive green eyes like his father** (N/A: Yeah,that's right I discovered Natsu's eyes aren't black, you probably knew but Oh Well)** He is also a big brother to Nashi. And being Natsu's son means having igneel's name. He's been training with Guildarts Clive ever since he was 14 and hasn't come back to the guild since then also has a crush on Laxus and Mira's only child Janie.

**Hamachi Felix **

Age: Practically the same age as Nashi

Birthday: January 19

Magic: aria/flight

Team: same as Nashi

Hamachi is the daughter of Happy and Carla. And being Happy's kid, she's named after a Japanese fish. She is vary caring and just like her mother is always wanting to protect her friend. **(spoiler for manga) **also just like her mother she can use transformation magic.

**Silver Fullbuster **

Age:13

Birthday: December 24

Magic: ice maker magic

Team: same as Nashi

Silver is part of team Nashi, and one of the first to join the team. Silver always wears dark colors and has his father's eyes with his mother's blue hair. He is very timid when it comes to about everything, except for Nashi ( he has a HUGE crush on her,but unlike his mom and sister, he's good at hiding it XP)

**Rain Fullbuster **

Age: 14

Birthday: March 3

Magic: Water

Team: same as nashi

Rain is a year older than Silver and has her father's hair and eyes. She's the spitting image of her father with the same obsessive trait as her mother. She likes Steel Redfox and announced Nashi as her "Love Rival" (ah, memories. Sound familiar? ) she is stuck on the team because of Shiloh, she's as scary as Erza.

**Shiloh Mystoganl Fernandez **

Age: 14

Birthday: October 9

Magic: reqip and explosive

Team: team nashi

Shiloh is a monster according to Rain ( her and Shiloh are in hate/hate) Shiloh has her father's blue hair and her mother's eyes. She knows reqip magic and explosive Magic. She is an only child.

**Steel Redfox **

Age:14

Birthday: April 1

Magic: solid script

Team: doesn't have one yet

Steel is the oldest of the 2 Redfox kids and according to Rain He's badass and hot. He has his mother's hair and smarts to everything else of his dad.

**Darla Redfox**

Age: 2

Birthday: September 9

Magic: doesn't know any yet (which means I'M deciding it)

Darla is a young 2 year old, which always tattles on Steel. Not much is said on Darla,because she's 2 obviously. She looks like her mother.

**Janie Dreyar**

Age: 17

Birthday: January 1

Magic: Transformation Magic

Janie is the only child of Laxus Drear, the master of the guild. she is as beautiful as her mother and scary when it comes to it. She has her mother's eyes and her father's blonde hair.


	5. party

**Author's note: so here's chapter 4, the real chapter. It's a karaoke chapter and I don't own any of the songs.㈳2**

**Here it is.**

**Nashi's pov**

My head is still swimming in the madness of my thoughts the next day. My dad must've noticed because he asked " Sweetheart, are you OK? You look lost in thought." I loved how he cared but it wasn't his business.

"I'm fine Dad you don't have to worry about me." I said, he didn't seem very convinced, but he let it go. As we walked to the guild we felt a rumble under our._ Looks like Ash is coming home,I wonder if Shiloh is in the guild yet._ I thought.

In the distance I saw a orange-brown-grey haired man with a yellow haired teenage boy,the boy was limping. I couldn't help but wonder why.

We entered the guild and after us came Guildarts and Ash. I ran and hugged Ash, I haven't seen him since I was 11 years old. Before I could ask Ash why he was limping, Mira announced that everything and everyone was here."Let's PARTY!" she said. Everyone signed up for karaoke last night so I don't know who's going to sing, my mom signed me up though, thought it'll be good for me.

Mira said "First up to sing...Janie!" I looked at my brother and he had hearts in his eyes. I couldn't help but laugh. Janie walked on stage and said she'll sing The heart wants what it wants

You got me sippin' on something

I can't compare to nothing

I've ever known, I'm hoping

That after this fever I'll survive

I know I'm acting a bit crazy

Strung out, a little bit hazy

Hand over heart, I'm praying

That I'm gonna make it out alive

I could tell Ash was about to fall out of the the seat he was in, I had to admit she had a good voice.

The bed's getting cold and you're not here

The future that we hold is so unclear

But I'm not alive until you call

And I'll bet the odds against it all

Save your advice 'cause I won't hear

You might be right but I don't care

There's a million reasons why I should give you up

But the heart wants what it wants

You got me scattered in pieces

Shining like stars and screaming

Lightening me up like Venus

But then you disappear and make me wait

And every second's like torture

Hell over trip, no more so

Finding a way to let go

Baby baby no I can't escape

I heard my mom say she sounds like her mother.

The bed's getting cold and you're not here

The future that we hold is so unclear

But I'm not alive until you call

And I'll bet the odds against it all

Save your advice 'cause I won't hear

You might be right but I don't care

There's a million reasons why I should give you up

But the heart wants what it wants (x4)

This is a modern fairytale

No happy endings

No wind in our sails

But I can't imagine a life without

Breathless moments

Breaking me down down down

The bed's getting cold and you're not here

The future that we hold is so unclear

But I'm not alive until you call

And I'll bet the odds against it all

Save your advice 'cause I won't hear

You might be right but I don't care

There's a million reasons why I should give you up

But the heart wants what it wants (x4)

The heart wants what it wants baby

Everyone clapped, Janie said Thank you and got off the stage.

"Alright, wasn't she great," Mira said. "Next up...Nashi "

_Crap! I don't know what to sing!_ my mom motioned me to come over, I went over and she wispered a song in my ear. I smiled that's a gooood song. I got on stage wispered the song to the Dj. She nodded. As I started to sing all my anxiety washed away. I looked up and smiled.

this motha (yeah!) x4

GIRLS!

Who run the world? Girls! x4

Who run this motha? Girls! x4

Who run the world? Girls! x4

[Nashi - Verse 1]

I saw some girls dancing.

Some of them men think they freak this like we do

But no they don't

Make your cheques come at they neck,

Disrespect us no they won't

I heard my mom yell " HELL NO THEY WON'T!

Boy don't even try to touch this

Boy this beat is crazy

This is how they made me

Magnolia baby

This goes out to all my girls

That's in the club rocking the latest

Who will buy it for themselves and get more money later

I think I need a barber

None of these ** can fade me

Im so good with this,

I remind you im so hood with this

Boy im just playing, come here baby

Hope you still like me, you betta pay me

My persuasion can build a nation

Endless power, our love we can devour

You'll do anything for me

[Chorus]

Who run the world? Girls! x4

Who run this motha? Girls! x4

Who run the world? Girls! x4

[Nashi - Verse 2]

It's hot up in here

DJ don't be scared to run this, run this back

I'm repping for the girls who taking over the world

Have me raise a glass for the college grads

Anyone rolling I'll let you know what time it is

You can't hold me

I broke my 9 to 5 and copped my cheque

This goes out to all the women getting it in,

Get on your grind

To the other men that respect what I do

Please accept my shine

Boy you know you love it

How we're smart enough to make these millions

Strong enough to bare the children

Then get back to business

See, you better not play me

Don't come here baby

Hope you still like me

You betta pay me!

[Bridge]

My persuasion can build a nation

Endless power

Our love we can devour

You'll do anything for me

[Chorus]

Who run the world? Girls! x4

Who run this motha? Girls! x4

Who run the world? Girls! x4

Who are we?

What we run?

The world!

(Who run this motha?)

Who are we?

What we run?

The world!

(Who run this motha?)

Who are we?

What do we run?

We run the world!

(Who run this motha?)

Who are we?

What we run?

We run the world!

Who run the world? Girls!

So much tension lifted from me-

"Next up... Silver! "

And now it's back._ I wonder what's he going to sing _everyone clapped

" Thanks" he said," this is Still worth fighting for"

So hard to let go

And I still hear the sound 

Of your voice singin' in my head

I can't surrender 

'Cause the rope's slowly coming apart

But hangin' by a thread

No one spoke...

It's gone on

For too long

And this is it

So take a look into my eyes one last time 

So we never forget 

The way we were before

When we came alive at the moment we met 

This is still worth fighting

Still worth fighting for

A glass that's half empty

Won't wash away the mistakes

It only makes a mess

It's worth defending

A tiny glimpse of what it would take

To make us better yet

It's gone on 

For too long

And this is it

So take a look into my eyes one last time

So we never forget 

The way we were before 

When we came alive at the moment we met 

This is still worth fighting for 

A love that wants to live

I'll give you all I've got to give

So let's try one last time

So we never forget

This is still worth fighting 

Still worth fighting for

Now that we know just who we are

Now that we've finally come this far

I'm ready for one more battle scar

'Cause this is still worth fighting for

So take a look into my eyes one last time

So we never forget the way we were before

When we came alive at the moment we met

This is still worth fighting for

A love that wants to live

I'll give you all I've got to give

So let's try one last time

So we never forget

This is still worth fighting for

(I'm ready for one more battle scar)

This is still worth fighting for

(I'm ready for one more battle scar)

This is still worth fighting

We're still worth fighting for

I was so shocked, that hard core song and he sang it ! Perfectly!

**(imma add this cause it's so nalu XD )**

**Natsu's POV**

"Lucy, I'm nervous these people never heard me sing." I whined.

"But I heard you,you're fantastic, trust me." "Fine, I trust you" she grabbed the microphone and started to sing

"A Thousand Years - Part 2"

[Lucy Heartfilia:]

The day we met,

Frozen I held my breath

Right from the start

I knew that I'd found a home for my heart...

... beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave?

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?

But watching you stand alone

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

After this part I'm supposed to jump in and the looks of everyone No one thinks I can do it.

[Chorus:]

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

[Natsu Dragneel:]

Time stands still

Beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath

Every hour has come to this

_everyone seems to be surprised,am I really that good?_

[Nalu:]

One step closer

[Chorus:]

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more...

I'll love you for a thousand more...

One step closer

[Chorus: Lucy]

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

[Nalu:]

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

**Nashi's pov**

After that was kinda hazy,but when I woke up there was something unexpected.

**(ooooo, what do you think she sees? Its definitely unexpected)**


	6. what happened?

**Author's Note: Well... last chapter Nashi sees something unexpected. ㈳5 I wonder... enjoy! **

I woke up seeing something that made me blush, but it didn't surprise me. Silver was asleep next to me, and just like my mother I yell at people to wake them up. I dragged Silver outside, he is a heavy sleeper,and I yelled "get your dumbass up,Silver!" And kicked him. "I'M UP WOMAN!" He screamed. Then his pupils became small when he finally looked at me.

"Excuse me? What did you say?" I glared at him, I wasn't mad it was just funny. Then he got me pissed. He opened his mouth.

"I said I'm up, damn are you deaf, bitch?" Then the looked down at his mouth and slapped his hands over it. After that I slapped him and stormed off.

**Silver's POV **

She slapped me. Why can't I control what I'm saying. I heard something in the bushes it sounded like laughing. I walked up to where I heard it and saw not even a human, but a creature. "Who are you?" I asked. It laughed again it sounded like a woman." Why child, I'm one of Zeref's demons, Shredina!" I felt a shiver go down my spine. Zeref was the most powerful wizard of all time,he turned my father evil, after that Natsu destroyed him. " How? Natsu destroyed him." "Yes he did but I ran from Zeref now I will destroy what you call family. I will make you say horrible things to them and eventually you will give up on life and come to the dark side." I tried to run but she grabbed my wrist and practically flung me around and then through me against the guild doors and said "I control you now." As my back hit the guild I felt so much pain I couldn't hear anybody yell out my name I could only see before I blacked out.

When I woke up everyone was around me and my dad asked "Are you OK? Who did this to you?" I was about to answer but I stopped myself when I remembered what that lady said. I coward down and started to cry. I heard Elfman say it was manly to cry. I covered my head with the blanket. I expected my dad to yell at me not to cry, because he thinks it's 'uncool'. Thinking that I cried harder and instead of yelling at me he sat down and hugged me, I hugged back. I saw Nashi and tested if I could say what I want for the moment."I'm-" everyone looked at me "I'm sorry Nashi... " she smiled, "No worries," I realized I can say what I want for now. "The person or thing who did that to me was a demon from Zeref's book." I said on the verge of crying again. "What!? But how, Natsu killed him and I desroyed the book of E.N.D.?" " I don't know. But after I was talking to Nashi I heard a voice in the bushes and I went to investigate. Then I saw her she told me that she wants to destroy what I call family." Everyone was shocked then I said something that surprised even me "She wants to turn me evil daddy! Please don't let her!" I cried in my dad's chest. I felt safe when I hugged my dad. My dad finally said " I won't, I'll protect you. I promise. "

**Hottie-I mean Gray POV **

Silver cried for a bit longer before he cried himself time sleep. When I looked around I realized everyone left when Silver and I were talking, the only other person there was Juvia. I looked at her as I laid Silver back down. " Did everyone leave? " I asked. "Yes,only Juvia and Nashi only stayed." "When?" "When Silver started crying." I went down stairs with Juvia and Nashi following. Everyone stared, Natsu came up to me and immediately knew I was still uneasy about the news."It's hard to keep the secret from him, he needs to know I wasn't really evil and now he's scared of turning evil." I said, Natsu grabbed my shoulder "it'll be Fine, Gray just wait" then he smiled his goofy grin and somehow I knew everything would be fine.

Lucy spoke up, "Silver should stay in the infirmary for now, Master Makarov put a spell on the room didn't he?" I smiled "Oh Yeah,he did right before he passed the guild onto Laxus." I said, the room protects anyone in it from any light or dark magic.

**Nashi's POV**

I was listening to their conversation when I heard something behind me. I looked behind me and saw a creature, it wasn't even human. "What the hell are you?" I asked looking up and down. "Why don't you ask Silver? He would know." She replied. "You're the one one who attacked Silver aren't you?" "Yes I am now good night" she said while walking in front of me and pointed behind me "huh?" I asked as I turned around. And behind me was an unconscious Silver with a chair, he quickly hit me with it and everything went black.

_Sometime later... _

I woke up to my dad and a lady, mostly my dad. It was a little hazy but I knew it was my dad from the pink hair. After my vision cleared I saw the lady crying and my dad holding my hand. I sat up and the lady smiled, hugged me then left. "Daddy, who was she and why did she leave?" I asked, I felt like I should know but I just don't. "She's your mother and went to go tell the others your awake." "And who are the others?" I asked then he laughed at me, "Your friends" I gave him a blank look. His smile faded and he gripped tighter on my hand "You don't remember?" He asked, I shook my head. "What do you remember?" "You,Silver, and a scary lady." He gazed at me for a moment, told me he'd be right back then left.

I was all alone, I felt a panic attack coming, it became harder to breathe. I shouted for my dad when he didn't come the first time I called I started to cry then I yelled again and then he ran in and hugged me. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" he asked. "I don't know, it just became harder to breathe." I sniffled. "It's OK it was a panic attack also I talked to Aunt Wendy and she said you have mild amnesia." I nodded then realized why I was there,"daddy can I talk to Silver?"


	7. new team?

**Author's Note: Biggest Question; how the Cheese did Shredina get in the guild? Find out, hehe. So Thanks for the awesome reviews, y'all are fantastic XD! **

"Silver, what happened?" I asked when he approached me. I wasn't allowed to the the infirmary,but I wanted answers. "Does it look like I know?" "Yeah, it kinda does." I said. I got up and grabbed his shoulders then something came to me.

_I unconsciously hugged Silver also and when I pulled back I felt his lips brush against my cheek. _

_"whoa" I said, getting a memory just my grabbing his shoulders? Weird. _I pulled my hands away, "what?" Silver asked, "you kissed me." I mumbled. He didn't even hear me, "WHAT?" He shouted. He was pissing me off, "YOU FUCKING KISSED ME?!" Then another memory came the one where I lost control and killed an evil wizard because he hurt Silver that led to the memory of me crying on him. Then...the evil lady who practically possessed Silver. " then you hit me with a chair..." I finished.

**Silver POV **

"You hit me with a chair..." I was about to cry again, I tried to hold it back but I just couldn't, "I'm.." I sniffled " sorry Nashi, I'm causing to much trouble for you. Maybe It'd be best if I wasn't your partner... " I looked up, her eyes emotionless. "No,I promised I'd protect you and that's what I'd do. Matter of fact we're in a team." I looked at her confusingly. She smiled and got up walked to the door. Before she said anything else she questioned me. "Why'd you kiss me?"

_Oh No,she asked,think of a lie,you can't tell her the truth yet._

"Oh you know,heat of the moment." She gave me a look then continued."Shiloh, Rain, Hamachi."She called, they all came up "You wanna form a team?" she asked them. Shiloh asked"How-?" But shook it off then asked "With you and Silver?" "Not enough boys on the team" Hamachi said. I got up and said "your right" "I'll ask Steel." Shiloh said."I'll go with you" I said. She gave me a took "Why?" She asked. "Your as scary as your mother, you can help me with this possession thing." She smiled and went to Steel he was trying to persuade Ash into fighting.

As we approached Steel gave me a dirty look which probably meant he still hates me. Even though I didn't do anything. It seems everybody hates me for no reason these days. "What's with the dirty look Steel?" Asked Shiloh. Steel eyes widened and the look he gave before was replaced with the face of shear terror. "No reason Shiloh, you wanted to asked something?" Steel asked. He smiled even though he was terrified. "Oh Yes, do you want to be on Team Nashi?" She asked. "No" "Why not?" Shiloh asked. "Ask me again when that loser gets a backbone." "Fine" was all Shiloh said and she walked off, I quickly followed her.

We walked up to the girls,"What did my beloved say?" Rain asked. "No. You weirdo." I said. "He said 'ask me again when he grows a backbone" she said while pointing at me. Rain gave me a look of annoyance.

"Grow a pair would ya?" She asked. I blushed uncontrollablely." Rain!"I complained. That was embarrassing. Especially when there are girls around. I wanted to change the subject. I thought quickly, "Nashi got her memory back! " I yelled. Everyone gathered around her asking what she remembered. " not much,"she answered " I only remember what happened between me and Silver which was yesterday that's how I remember y'all. " she finished. Shiloh looked convinced, " I was wondering how you knew us." She looked at Rain " So what made you remember? Love Rival." I gave her an annoyed look,it's always 'love rival' with her. Nashi hesitated but answered "Well, I was talking to Silver and then I touched him and the memories of me and him came." " Wait, I thought you already remembered him." Rain asked. "I don't exactly know the whole thing myself. I knew him but didn't know him so, and I just knew I needed to talk to him." Shiloh, Rain, and Hamachi smiled then Hamachi said "They're in loooovvee" I blushed then yelled "Shut up, cat!" Then I felt hazy. I walked out of the infirmary leaned against the wall. I felt like I couldn't breath anymore, I put my fist to my chest trying to breathe easier.

Nashi came out of the infirmary and ran to me." Silver, are you ok? You don't look like it." Then I felt pain, a sharp pain. It was unbearable, I fell to the floor. I screamed in pain. The hate that I felt bubbled like it now bothered me, Nashi was still bothering me. The pain stopped. Now all that was left was the hatred. Nashi grabbed my shoulder and I yelled,

"GO AWAY! "

I looked up at her, and looked into her eyes,she wore utter terror on her face. I smirked _Am I evil? _I wondered. " Why are your eyes red?" I looked around and saw my parents. "It's the hatred I bare, now I leave. " I got up walked right past my mom but my father stopped me. " Where do you think your going? " he asked. "Get out of my way." I said, this guy. "No" he said. _Fine,stupid have it your way_ "ice make pistol" I wispered, then shot him, he flew right above the guild doors. " I'll be taking my leave " I said then left. As I left I heard my mom shout my dad's name, I smirked again.

**Juvia's POV **

I heard Silver cry in pain I grabbed Gray and ran upstairs. By the time we got there Silver stopped screaming and was scaring Nashi. He looked up and his eyes were red which was abnormal since his eye are dark asked,"Why are your eyes red?" He looked around then answered " It's the hatred I bare,now I leave" He got up and walked, I was even scared of him,and I stalked Gray for almost eight years. I kept my distance. He walked past me but stopped when Gray got in front of him. "Get out of my way." Silver said. Gray answered with a no then Silver wispered something and a pistol made of ice was in his hand. My eyes widened, _was he really? _ then he shot Gray. He flew right above the guild doors. I held back my cry,and Silver said, " I'll be taking my leave " then walked past my darling. I couldn't hold it back, I didn't see Gray move.

"GRAY!"

I ran to his side and Natsu picked him up and took him to the infirmary.

A little while later...

Gray woke up and when he did I asked "Gray-sama how are are you feeling? " I still can't speak the correct way." I've been better." He answered. Then he asked "where's Silver? " I looked down. "We don't know yet. Cana-San,Levy-chan, and Lucy-san are trying to find him" I answered on the the verge of tears. "And Natsu-san and the other dragonslayers are trying via aria. " I finished. He smiled and sat up and kissed my forehead. "We'll find our child, don't worry." He said, I wondered how he could smile after what had happened, even Nashi has a hard time smiling now. And I wonder where my baby is.

But I know we'll find him.

**Author's note: I love turning Silver evil, I think he's cuter that wayXD. And having Juvia's pov was much easier to write in the that I want. It hard to write the way she talks So I wrote both ways. I'M AWESOME! Jk imma dork.￣ω￣**


	8. Silver finally normal?

**Author's note: Gaaaahhhhhh! I love people and their awesome reviews! I also love turning a timid boy evilˋωˊ Now enjoy a new chapter. **

**Silver POV**

I walked out of town with many people staring, and as I walked deeper in the woods I saw Shredina. She motioned me to come over, "Yo."I said as I walked up to her. "Hello Silver, I knew you'd join me." She replied. I had a thought in the back of my mind and unconsciously said "Nashi..." I think I surprised her and she seemed upset,no, angry "What?" She asked with annoyance in her voice "nothing" I quickly answered. "Can I kill something already?" I had an ich to kill someone or something.

_3 days later... _

**Nashi's POV **

"Dad where's my partner?" I asked on the way home from the guild, three days no luck of finding him and I'm on the verge of running off on my own to find him but my brother walked beside me he knows me from the inside out. My dad just gave me an 'I'm sorry' look and said "I'm sorry, sweetheart" then my mom said "It's like he disappeared into thin air" I was pissed. My dad gave me a look, like he knew what I was thinking then he said "no don't, Nashi" "What,I wasn't thinking about anything." Then he continued. "I ran after your mother once. She was captured by the captain of the royal guard. I was stupid enough to think I could save her... " he looked down. I wanted to know what had happened. "Then what?" I urged. My mom put a hand on my shoulder** (Yes, Nashi remembers her) **then she said "Well, the first time he tried, he got all his magic drained. And the second time he got us all thrown in this 'no way out' dungeon." Then she gave him angry look and all he gave was a sheepish smile and looked away _I wonder what happened... _"What happened and Why are you upset?" I wondered. My parents just blushed and my dad said "Well,...um... you see..." then my mom busted in "he made me... strip" "Oh" I said. When we finally reached home I hugged my mom night,because it was 11:00 at night. Then asked my dad to tuck me in, it's a family thing.

I walked up to my room and laid down then my dad came in and tucked me in and said good night.

But I wasn't going to sleep, I was in fact going to find Silver. My dad closed the door, and I looked at my window and got up, luckily I don't have those squeaky floors and I packed some things I needed. Then I left to go find him,with my enhanced sense of smell.

_Meanwhile... _

**Silver's POV **

I walked out of the burning village, hearing the sound of people screaming and children crying. It made me smile, then half a mile away I see someone running full speed toward me "huh?" Then I knew I was a girl, she had pink hair. _Nashi?_ After that I was tackled she said " found you." Then got up. I looked at her and said "get the fuck away."

_ No don't _

She gave me a questionable look and asked a simple "Why" "Because Imma kill you if you don't."

_No I won't _

I said unflinchingly and pushed her. When she fell down she said "I wanna help you!" "Maybe I don't want your fuckin help, so go!" I replied.

_But i do!_

The I looked behind me and said "she told me if I cause crises among villages and towns I would be protected. " then I looked back at her, and nodded. Shredina came from behind her and grabbed her and she started to struggled "hey let go!" She yelled. Shredina said "We needed a dragon slayer" The pink haired girl got free and punched Shedina out then yelled "YOU JERK!" and punch me then everything went black.

_Later.._

**No one's POV **

Nashi sat quietly wondering if all of this is worth the crap. She looked at the unconscious Silver lying on the bed, he was bound to the bed for how he's been acting, she sighed and thought about when they first met. Silver started to stir but she didn't notice till he started to freak out. She quickly got up and noticed that Silver was normal again.

"Please! I won't betray you Shredina! Don't hurt me again!" He yelled, Nashi wondered_, Was he normal before? Did she beat him if he didn't obay? _ She sat on the bed and played with Silver's hair, the way her mom soothed her father on long train rides, then she said "Silver, its ok. Shredina isn't here. Calm down." She said it gentle and quiet and before long, Silver was calm and looking at her. She smiled, " morning!" She said cheerfully, then she got serious. "How are you feeling." Instead of answering the looked down at the binds. Then he asked, "What's with the binds?" " you were evil remember?" Nashi asked. Silver gave an 'Oh' look. "Oh right" he said. Nashi gave a surprised look, "What?! You remember?" She questioned. He answered with a simple nod then said "Yes, I did it's just, I couldn't control anything, my mind and body were two different things." "Really?" She asked. "Yeah and when I hurt my father and didn't do anything I was scared that I wouldn't be able to go back to normal..." Nashi gave a look then he finished "I'm sorry, please what ever you do. Promise me you won't undo the binds." Nashi noddedeven though she didn't mean it.

Natsu came through the doors. He looked at Silver then Nashi and said,"Mira told me to release you from the binds, I guess she thought you were still out." Nashi quickly said "Daddy, he's back to normal. You can release him." But Silver gave a protest look and quietly said "you promised!" "I didn't promise anything!" Nashi said, "Daddy, unbind him." "NO!" Silver shouted "I don't want to hurt anyone anymore!" Natsu approached Silver slowly and told Nashi to give him a minute alone. Then he started to talk to Silver. "Silver, I know how you feel." Natsu started. "No! No you don't! you where always good. No tried to get you to the darkness!" Silver shouted. Natsu sighed he had no choice but to tell Silver, he never told Nashi and never will. "Yes I do know and I wasn't always good matter of fact. I'm part demon." Silver's eyes widened. "Well I was, I'm no longer actually, that side died along with Zeref." Natsu said, Silver nodded like he understood. "But promise me something, don't tell Nashi please. I just don't want her to know right now."Silver nodded."So can I unbind you now?" Natsu said, trying to change the subject.

Silver just nodded.

**Oooo, I wonder how long Silver will be normal hehe **


	9. fathers and their lies

**Author's note:sorry for not updating... family biz...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Silver walked out of the infirmary, determined to talk with his dad. He heard his father's voice in the next room, "Dad? Are you in he-" he stopped himself, his father was talking to Lucy...about him. He heard his father say, "I practically been lying to him." Gray heard a gasp, "wha-" "Silver, I... Uh..." a shadow covered Silver's eyes "What did you lie about?" Gray was silent. "TELL ME!" Silver comanded, "I lied to you about me being evil." Gray hesitantly said. Silver felt a mix of betrayal, sadness,and anger. Silver shed a couple tears, "Why?! That's the most stupidest thing I ever heard!" Silver yelled, he was filled on anger. "Avatar would've come after you and Rain! That's Why, and I know how timid you can be!" Silver hated being called timid even though it was true, he felt so pissed he didn't care that Lucy was watching him and his father argue. " I HATE YOU, DAD!" and he ran off, down the stairs into the main area of the Fairy Tail guild.

Gray was taken back by Silver, never did he think that Silver would say that. He expected Rain to say that before he did. Gray fell to his knees,"I-I'm a horrible father. Silver should be angry with me." He felt like get would cry himself. Lucy came from the shadow "Gray you are a wonderful father, you were just protecting him." All of a sudden they hear Silver yell.

Lucy and Gray ran into the main area and saw Rain out cold. They heard Silver mumble "First me now Rain? WHAT ELSE!" Lucy looked around for Nashi but couldn't find her "Natsu! Where's Nashi?!" Natsu looked frantic, he doesn't know. Silver noticed him self that she wasn't there. He started to tear up but stopped himself "No...I won't cry..." and he ran out of the guild leaving his family and everyone else in confusion.

"NASHI!" He yelled, _I will find you...even if I have to turn the world upside down._

* * *

**Lucy's POV **

Before I knew what was going on, Natsu ran past me and out the guild. He ran so fast, he made me spin a 360! Everyone was as confused as I was.

* * *

**Silver's POV**

As I was running I heard another pair of feet running closer to me. I didn't have to look back to know that it was Natsu. "What are you doing here, Natsu?" It was a stupid question but I had to ask. "To find Nashi, Uh duh!" He said, giving me a retarded answer. I suddenly felt bitter, like I wanted to be the only one to save her, I rudely told him "Fine, but I'm not helping _you_ save your daughter, your helping _me _save my best friend. Got it!"

* * *

**No one's POV **

Natsu looked utterly surprised, _damn _he thought _he never spoke like that he must be PISSED! _

Natsu and Silver ran a little bit longer before Natsu stopped, he blocked Silver with him arm and said "Stop, she's here. I can smell her."

* * *

**Sorry for not updating in a while... I think I might'be lost my mind so if you find it I would be happy to get it back.**

**I wanted to leave it of a cliffy... if I did it right.**

**Thank you, and leave a review! **


	10. saving Nashi

**So I've had so much bad weather... couldn't update quickly like I used to sorry, but here's a new chapter. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Nashi's POV (BEFORE )**

I was talking to Shiloh when I heard Silver shout at Gray then saw him walk slowly down the stairs. "Silver, you OK?" I asked. He was about to answer when Rain just passed out. Silver's eyes widened and he slowly walked up to her limp body while Wendy ran to check on her. "She's fine!" She confirmed. Then Silver shouted for no reason and that made Gray and Juvia run down, but before they reach down stairs I felt a breeze and I was being yanked out of the guild.

"SILVER!" I called out, but I was probably too far for him to hear me.

* * *

_But I heard her..._

* * *

**No one's POV( REGULAR TIME )**

"Man, who ever decided to take Nashi should start writing their will." Someone said.

There were murmurs throughout the guild but they suddenly stopped when Erza shouted "Stop!"

"We will take precaution, this Shredina is very dangerous, we will join Natsu later but for now we must attend to Rain." She told the girls.

* * *

**While with Natsu and Silver... **

Natsu could smell Nashi, it wasn't hard to identify her cause her sent is Marshmallows for some odd reason.

Shedina appeared in front of them "Never understood dragon slayers and their noses." Natsu had a pissed off look as he swung a punch at her. She quickly dodged it, grabbed his wrist and threw him over her shoulder. Then she walked up to Silver. "You can still join me, ya know" she said as she extended her arm to him.

Silver felt conflicted, he _hated_ his dad at the moment but he didn't hate Nashi and her wanted to save her. he was brought back to reality when Natsu yelled "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Shredina walked away saying "I'll be a moment." And she ran to Natsu and shot him with a magic drain curse and threw him in front of Silver. "I'll lift the curse and set the girl go if you join me" she said. He looked at Natsu, to see the most famous dragon slayer around, in pain but not moving. It scared Silver, but what doesn't. He lifted his head to see eye to eye with her. "Fine" he said "what do I have to do?" He asked. A smile creeped on her face, " nothing much, just give me your sanity." She said with no problem. Silver looked at natsu one more time and he heard a faint "don't " come from his mouth.

Shredina's hand was now again extended towards him and he was about to take it, but he heard a screaming, telling him not to. It was his father, "DON'T DO IT SILVER!" He screamed. Silver felt thethe rage that he felt a little while ago. "NO! After you lied to me, Why should I do anything you say?! And besides Dad you told me someday I'll have to fight my own battles! Today is that day!" But he still hesitated, _Why can't I do this?!_ "Just grab my hand Silver. Grab it and all this will disappear." He reached out one more time but never grabbed her hand. "No" he said "I can't" Shredina looked at a sphere that was behind her, from what it,looks like, it held a girl, but not just any girl, it held Nashi. "Fine" she said aas the sphere around the girl disappear and she was left just lying there. "I wanted a toy" then she started hurting Nashi, killing her, Silver couldn't take it, he yelled at her to stop but she didn't listen finally he just ran in front of Nashi so she could be hit anymore but he got hit himself, he got hit so many times.

The last thing he remembers is his father jumping on Shredina and Eventing went black.

* * *

**Short I know but I just don't have time anymore... **

**I'll update real soon! Plez leave a positive review! Thanks! **


	11. SORRY NOTICE

**Author's Note: I'm truly sorry for not updating on the story, please don't think I've given up on it. I've just been having internet problems (as in I have no internet anymore)**

**The good news, I didn't kill Silver(my favorite character, like I'd kill him)****I will update, you can count on that.**

**Bad news, I won't update as often as before...(please don't kill me!)**


	12. the after math

**Author's Note:Finally! New chapter. OK OK continue story.**

* * *

Silver woke up with his father sleeping on a chair across the room. "I noticed I pass out a lot." He thought. He didn't hesitate, "NASHI! NATSU! Are they OK?!" He yelled waking up Gray. Gray jumped up startled. "Silver, they're fine, well Nashi is in pain and Natsu is out cold but they're fine, and alive. And your sister is fine." He answered quickly. Silver sat up and looked at his dad. "Dad, I...I'm sorry for telling you I hated you. Even when I said that you came and helped me." Gray smiled and hugged Silver,"I love you son." Just then Lucy walked in with a very sleepy Natsu and Nashi. "Silver?" She asked, "you wanna talk to Nashi?" And Nashi stepped forward. Natsu was still half asleep."Luce, i tired..." He complained. "And you were out cold till noon! You won't sleep tonight!" She screamed. "Oi,my wife is annoying..." Lucy shot him a glare and he knew it was a glare cause it sent shivers down his spine. Unlike Erza, Lucy made him fear for his life sometimes.

"Dad" Nashi said in a soft tone,"please leave, i need to talk to Silver, alone."

Natsu still with a tired expression but an understanding one grabbed Lucy and Gray then started to drag them out of the room. "Alright Sweetie, later." He said before he left.

Once they were gone, Nashi poured her heart out to Silver stating how scared, confused, and a mixture of sadness and happiness she felt when he saved her.

Finally, Silver decided she was talking to much so he reached out and hugged Nashi,"I know, I felt scared also but I let my emotions go...you need to do the same." The

blue haired mage stated. At that moment Nashi started crying and did not stop.

Finally she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Nashi woke up about two hours later...on top of Silver. She started to freak out but not out loud because he was still asleep. Or was he? She heard a giggle and Silver sat up. "Morning." He said, calmly as if he didn't care that they practically slept together.

"Your not at all fazed by this?" She questioned. Waving her hands dramatically.

But he didn't seem catch on, "fazed by what?" He asked. But he knew exactly what.

Nashi facepalmed

Silver told himself that it was now or never."OK" he whispered,"Nashi, I...I have had a crush on you ever since I can remember" he was as red as a tomato."What I'm trying to say is..."he grabbed Nashi by the arms, surprising her, "Wil-ll y-you go ouut with ME?!" he half shouted awkwardly.

"Silver..." Nashi said softly. She grabbed his hands and pulled them off her arms, then shouted,"KISS ME!"grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him in.

After the kiss Nashi said, "I love you"

* * *

Nashi came into the main area of the guild and shouted,"I've had my first kiss!" Natsu went from tired to pissed,"DO YOU WANT TO DIE BOY?!" he shouted while shaking Silver. Silver shrunk, "I'm sorry sir but Nashi-"

"I DONT CARE! YOU KISSED HER" NATSU yelled but he quickly calmed down. "Sir?" He asked "I like the sound of that"

"Take care of her, kid."

Nashi then jumped on silver "You impressed my dad my awesome boyfriend you!" Then she kissed him Again


End file.
